Ester Back In Narnia
by itsBeckChadwick
Summary: The Pevensie's and Ester return to Narnia before their school year begins. Narnia will prove to be a lot less colourful and fun since they were last there. Our beloved Kings and Queens must help save the day once again, with help from The Guardian of the Spirit.
1. Ester In The Diner

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ester. **

Ester sat in the living room of her moms new home. It was still in Finchley but it was a house built for two. Although, it would only hold one while Ester was away at school. Esters grandmother, Polly, had passed away two weeks ago leaving both Ester and Dolores shattered. They moved away from the house that was filled with memories that were just too painful to deal with everyday, especially since Dolores would be alone most of the time. Ester and Dolores had moved in three days ago. Ester was glad to be home, even though she would miss the fresh country air. Professor Kirk had become very present in Ester's life after she returned home. Esters grandmother and Professor Kirk had gotten back to writing each other frequently. He had gone to Polly's funeral as well. Polly's death weighed down heavily on Esters shoulders.

But Ester still had Peter. Peter could walk and see her whenever he'd like, and she could do the same. Such thought brought them both joy but Ester was always soon grounded by a thought of Polly. Ester was on the track to cheering up though. She loved her grandmother, and they were very close but Ester knew for a fact that Polly would want Esters spirits high. A knock on the door brought Ester out of her thoughts. Ester ran to the door and pushed the curtain that covered the window on the door slightly to the side. Ester saw Peter looking at a piece of paper, most likely the one she'd written her address on and sent with her last letter. She smiled and opened the door pulling Peter inside quickly.

Peter had her up against the wall within seconds after he realized what was happening. Peter's kisses were needy and hard against her lips. It was almost as if he was trying to cram in half a years worth of kisses. Between kisses Peter was telling her just how much he loved her. Both of the teens missed each other, and not just emotionally but physically as well. They went from married and sleeping in the same bed every night to seeing each other every now and then. Ester could barely handle it and she doubted Peter felt any better about it. Ester's hands were on his hips as his gripped her cheeks to keep her close to him; it was almost as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Peter dear, lovely to see you." Dolores said entering the house making the two teens pull apart in shock.

"Mum!" Ester wailed clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"Hi, Ms. Plummer." Peter said looking down at his feet as a child in trouble would.

"Hello, would you mind grabbing the rest of the grocery's from the car, Peter?" Dolores asked and Peter nodded rushing from the room quickly.

"Mum, that was so embarrassing." Ester said quietly while Peter wasn't around.

"What was I suppose to do? Wait until you two noticed me? You looked rather busy." Dolores said shaking her head. "You'll get to see him all school year anyway. When are you leaving for the train station?"

"Tomorrow at nine in the morning." Peter said with two paper bags in his arms.

"I can assume you'll go with her." Dolores said and Peter nodded passing them and entering the hallway that led to the kitchen.

"Aren't you meeting that man from the grocery tonight?" Ester asked dying to change the subject.

"In an hour, for dinner." Dolores said smiling lightly. "I have to get ready. I'll make you some breakfast in the morning, love. Make sure to pack your trunk tonight." Dolores said walking up the stairs backwards to maintain visual contact with Ester.

"Of course." Ester said and Peter walked back into the room. "We're going to get sundaes!" Ester called up the stairs so her mother would hear. "Come on." Ester smiled and grabbed Peters hand; she tugged him along behind her. While passing the small table by the door Ester grabbed a handful of money. Peter quickly quickly swatted it out of her hands.

"It's on me." Peter said opening the door for his girlfriend.

"I can pay for myself." Ester said sternly and Peter just smiled closing the door behind them.

"You can, but you won't." Peter said enclosing his hand around her smaller one. He liked people knowing they were together, specifically the guys.

Ester and Peter chatted as they walked down the cracked sidewalk. Ester had lived in Finchley all her life but had never heard of the little diner Peter talked so highly of. Ester admired the smile that would constantly appear on Peter's face when he talked about stuff he likes or is passionate about. His smile lit up his whole face making a smile appear on Ester's face as well. They were walking happily until they reached a white building with a big red cursive sign that read Peggie's. Ester let Peter walk her over to a booth. She sat down while Peter went to get their milkshakes.

Ester was being stared at by a couple of girls who were sending glares every now and then. It took Ester a minute to realize they were doing it when Peter wasn't looking. Peter returned with two glasses. Ester looked at the two pink drinks in awe. They were adorable. They were both light pink with white whipped cream towered on top. Speared through the cream was a striped red and white straw and on top of the cream tower was a single cherry. Ester took a sip of hers and fell in love. She looked back up mid sip and saw the girls glaring at her.

"You seem quite popular around here." Ester remarked nodding to the girls.

"What?" Peter asked and turned around just as the girls got giggly and smiley. "Oh, the one in the middle is Jessica. She's had some kind of crush on me for a while now." Peter said while he grinned and switched to the same side of the booth as Ester. "Are you jealous?" He asked getting closer to her ear.

"No, don't be daft." Ester said waving him off but he put his arm around her and held her tightly.

"I love you." Peter mumbled resting his forehead on the side of her head. Peter waited for a moment but Ester didn't reply, she merely drank more of her milkshake. "I'll hold my breath until you say it back." Peter said before puffing out his cheeks and staring at her.

"Alright, Alright, I love you too. Breath you lunatic." Ester laughed pushing him away slightly and he retreated to the other side of the booth again. "Do you think we'll go back?"

"Ester, now? Between you and Lucy, I never hear the end of it!" Peter said already getting frustrated with the conversation.

"You can't tell me you don't think about it." Ester replied stirring her shake with the straw.

"Once in a while I do. I think about us, and I miss being married to you ... among other things." Peter said winking at Ester. She kicked his leg under the table and he laughed. "You're right, that wasn't just in Narnia, you couldn't keep your hands off at the Professors house." Peter said between laughs and Ester kicked him again with a smile herself. "Stop hitting me!"

"Hello, Peter." Jessica said appearing by the side of their table.

"Hullo, Jessica." Peter said politely trying to hide his annoyance of having his 'date' with Ester interrupted.

"Who's this?" Jessica asked staring Ester down.

"This beautiful girl is Ester, my girlfriend." Peter said winking at Ester smoothly.

"Since when?" Jessica asked with a seriously offended looking face.

"Little over a year now." Peter said after nearly saying over fifteen years.

Jessica let out a snort like sound before walking back over to her friends. Jessica and her friends left the diner all with the same scrunched up face. Once the door shut Ester turned her attention back to Peter. Peter laughed as soon as she was gone and Ester smacked his arm gently as if telling him not to be rude.

"She's a loon!" Peter said not caring if anyone heard.

"Oh, Peter." Ester shaking her head. "So, how's the family?"

"They're good, after our drink we have to go see them. Lucy really misses you." Peter said and smiled. "The others do as well of course, and mum is _dying _to meet you. I think she might stroke if she doesn't meet you by supper." Peter said and he smiled brightly at Ester. "I almost forgot, mum's invited you over for dinner. Since Ms. Plummer is out for dinner you're free as a bird."

"I'd love to have dinner with your family, Pete." Ester said.

"It's your family too." Peter said after a brief silence. "You know that."

"I know love, it just feels like it was all a dream." Ester said looking down at the table. Peter smiled sympathetically.

"It's like you said before. We get two lives together. No one else will get that." Peter reassured making Ester smile slightly. "Although, I don't see how we could top our first wedding. Wasn't that a party."

Peter and Ester enjoyed their milkshakes and each others company for just under an hour before they went on their way to Peter's home. They talked of Peter's mother on the whole way back to his house. Ester had been back home for just over two months and she'd yet to meet Peter's mother, or even go to his home. So much had happened that she'd barely even seen Peter in that time. He'd always brought up his mom and how he'd met Ester's mother so Ester should meet his. Ester always wanted to but something always came up.

Ester enjoyed the feeling of Peter's hand entwined with her own. They were just two houses down from where Peter lived when Lucy burst out of their house and ran towards the pair. Her arms wrapped around Lucy's waist and her head landed on Ester's chest. Lucy grabbed Esters free hand a started to drag the pair towards the house. The short walk was filled with Lucy talking about how excited she, and her mum both were. Edmund and Susan were also happy that Ester was coming around. Ester entered the Pevensie household with a smile. She was instantly overwhelmed with the smell of apple pie.

"I told mum you may be allowed to join us for dinner and she's been fussing about ever since." Peter whispered into Esters ear making her smile.

"She wants you to like her." Lucy said rushing into another room. Probably to tell her mother that Ester had arrived.

"It's probably my fault. I told her how wonderful you are." Peter cooed.

Moments later Lucy returned and asked Peter to go with her to the corner store to pick up some bread. Peter nodded and kissed Ester on the check. He jokingly ordered her to make herself at home. Ester then looked around the narrow entryway of their home. There was a small coat rack, and a little line of shoes. There was a brown staircase attached to the wall on the right of the hall. There was a cozy living room to her left with a nice big window and worn looking green couch. As Ester moved down the hallway she looked at the pictures lining the hallway. They were mostly of the Pevensie children growing up but there were a few of Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie and what looked like grandparents.

Susan then turned around the corner and smiled brightly at Ester. She gestured for Ester to follow her into the kitchen and Ester did. Mrs. Pevensie looked like she'd been in the kitchen for hours. She had a floral apron tied tightly around her thin frame to protect her brown button down shirt and matching skirt. Her hands were covered with green oven mitts that looked as if they'd been through a lot of meals. They were burnt in some places and stained in others.

"Mum, this is Ester." Susan said leading Ester over. Mrs. Pevensie took off her oven mitts and set them by the stove.

"Ester, dear, it's so lovely to meet you." Mrs. Pevensie said sticking out her hand for Ester to shake. Ester shook her hand and Mrs. Pevensie rested her free hand on top of the handshake. "Between Lucy and Peter I feel like I know you as good as either of them!"

"She's not kidding, Peter feels the need to briefly mention you in any conversation." Susan said.

"Peter has never really taken such a shining to someone. Come with me, Susan love, watch the chicken." Mrs. Pevensie said untying the apron from around her waist and setting it in near the oven mitts.

"Yes mum." Susan said sitting down at the kitchen table. She picked up a book and opened it to her last page.

"As Peter's mother," Mrs. Pevensie led her through the dining room and into the living room she saw earlier. "I feel it my duty to show you his baby photographs."

Ester sat on the couch and crossed her legs. She rested her hands on her knees. Ester was rather excited to see Peter when he was younger. Ester was always happy to learn something about Peter. Mrs. Pevensie walked to a little shelf and pulled out a brown photo album. Ester watched Mrs. Pevensie walk back over and sit next to the younger girl. Mrs. Pevensie opened the book and began to talk and point out Peter's childhood milestones.

"Mum, no!" Peter whined from the doorway. He held a brown bag in his arm.

"Peter, I'm just showing her your past. Don't you want her to know your past?" Mrs. Pevensie said crossing her arms.

Peter slouched and walked into the kitchen as to avoid an argument with his mother. Ester could hear a distressed mumble coming from the other room. Ester guessed Peter was telling Susan what their mother was doing. Esters suspicions were practically confirmed when she heard Susan laugh. If Mrs. Pevensie heard it, she had ignored it. Mrs. Pevensie then began to talk about when Peter was ten and fell off his his bike. Apparently, he threw a great fit.

"It took his father an hour to calm him down." Mrs. Pevensie laughed at the memory. "Even then he held a pout for the rest of the day."

"Mum! Chickens done!" Susan called from the other room. Mrs. Pevensie put the book away and rushed into the kitchen.

Ester made her way back through the dining room and saw that the rest of the food had made it's way onto the table along with pitcher or juice and a pitcher of water. Peter was leaning against the door facing the kitchen with his hands in the pockets on his trousers. Ester walked passed him and asked if they needed any help. Mrs. Pevensie told Ester that everything was fine and she should go wash up.

"I'll show you to the bathroom. Come on." Peter said taking his hand out of his pocket and stretching it out for her.

Ester grabbed it and Peter lead her down the hallway and up the stairs. The bathroom was the middle door on the right side. Ester walked in and washed her hands quickly before walking back into the hallway where Peter had stayed to wait for her. Peter smiled at her and she returned it.

"What do you think of my mum?" Peter asked giving Ester a hug.

"She's lovely." Ester said.

"She likes you. I can see it all over her face." Peter said and then pulled away.

"Well, good." Ester smiled as the two of them rejoined the rest of the Pevensie's in the dining room.

"Lucy, run and fetch Ed, would you?" Mrs. Pevensie asked carrying the now carved chicken over to the table.

"Sure, mum." Lucy said dashing out of the room.

"Ester, I've added a place setting right next to Peter." Mrs. Pevensie said smiling. "Go on, everyone take a seat." Mrs. Pevensie instructed as Lucy returned.

"You mean to tell me Ester has been here, and no one told me?" Edmund asked walking into the room with a smile. "I'm only kidding, but it is really nice to see you. It's weird not seeing you everyday anymore."

During dinner Mrs. Pevensie kept a stream of questions going towards Ester. She asked about her parents, her new house, and her schooling. Peter was the only one who looked frustrated. Ester kept giving him reassuring pats on the knee just to tell him that she wasn't nervous or upset. After dinner was finished Lucy and Susan went to the dishes while Ed and Peter went to putting everything away. Mrs. Pevensie called Ester out to the backyard for a glass of lemonade and a chat.

At first she talked about nothing in particular. A book she'd recently read, how supper turned out, but then she brought up the topic of Peter. Lately he'd had a temper and Mrs. Pevensie was getting worried about him. Ester promised to keep an eye on him and try to talk to him about it. Mrs. Pevensie thanked her. Peter then stuck his head out the window and offered to walk Ester home. It was getting pretty late and tomorrow would be a long day. Ester said her goodbyes to everyone but especially to Mrs. Pevensie, as Ester wouldn't see her tomorrow.

"I don't think I told you how beautiful you look today." Peter said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You don't have to say it everyday." Ester chuckled fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Not everyday, just everyday I see you." Peter smiled.

Peter walked her up to her front door. When she was about to open the door he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Peter gave her a quick kiss on the lips which made a blush arise on her cheeks.

"Goodnight love, I'll see you in the morning." Peter said.

"Goodnight."


	2. Ester In The Train Station

In the morning Ester woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. Ester quickly changed from her night gown into her school uniform. She tied her hair into a french braid that landed on the middle of her back. She used a ribbon to tie a bow on the bottom of the braid. Ester looked into the mirror and stared at herself. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she honestly just wanted to know what Peter found just so beautiful. Ester broke away from her own gaze and returned to the corner of her room that held her bed. Ester flopped her blankets into placed lazily and left the room, grabbing her hat as she passed it on her dresser. Ester trotted down the stairs quickly making her way into the kitchen.

Dolores stood at the table pushing some eggs from a pan onto a plate with a spatula. The morning went by very, very quickly for Ester. It consisted of her mom telling her to be safe and have a good school year. Then before either of the two knew it, it was time for Ester to be off to the train station. A knock on the door startled Ester as she was pulling on her shoes. Ester yelled 'jut a second' as she tied the laces of her shoes. She then stood up, dusted off her skirt – front and back, and then walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Peter standing there with a grand smile. That smile practically mirrored the one he was wearing on their wedding day, it was a smile he reserved only for her.

The train station was packed when they arrived. They were also quite early. Susan told them she was going to look for a magazine to read during the trip. Ester told her to get her one too, whatever was fine, and she would repay Susan as soon as she got back to the station. Susan nodded and took of. Ester stood beside Peter tightly clutching his hand. Ester was just looking at the wall when she felt the grip on her hand tighten. Ester looked at his face in confusion. Peter's jaw was clenching and unclenching and although she didn't know why, she definitely didn't like what it was leading to. Peter pulled Ester a little closer so she grabbed the bicep above the hand she was already holding with her free hand. Although it didn't completely calm him down, she could feel him relax slightly.

That's when Ester noticed a couple of bigger guys were looking directly at them. Peter was getting possessive of Ester, and she knew it. Whether or not they were married, she was his. Since Peter couldn't tell them that he got angry, and frustrated. He just wanted them to _look away_. It wasn't asking much. The other guys began to walk towards the young couple making Peter's entire body tense even more. No amount of Ester shushing him, or gently rubbing his bicep would make him relax now. It was times like this where he forgets he's not High King Peter here. He's just Peter. He pulled Ester behind him and glared at the boys. They walked right passed but the last one hit his shoulder and Peter's.

"Whoa, mate, don't you think you should apologize?" One of the bullies that hadn't hit Peter said. Peter looked at the guy who hit him when the bully spoke up again. "No, I mean you." The guy said pointing at Peter.

Then Peter lost control, and it wasn't the first time. Peter let go of Ester to lunge at one of them. Peter punched him directly in the jaw and kicked the other guy in the leg. But Peter couldn't take them all on. Peter was grabbed from behind. One guy held him while the others hit him. Ester was screaming trying to get them to stop but her voice was lost in the growing crowd of people cheering.

Ester heard Ed's familiar voice in the crowd and tried to pinpoint his location by scanning the 'audience'. She saw him pushing through the crowd. When he broke through, Edmund began to help Peter get the bullies to shove off. Ester felt a few tears run down her cheeks. Ester felt someone grab her shoulder, she turned to see Susan. Lucy squeezed in between the girls and held Esters hand. Ester couldn't tell if Lucy was scared, or if she was trying to comfort Ester. Ester knew it was probably the second theory. Luckily, some soldiers nearby appeared and had the fight broken up in a matter of seconds.

"Act your age!" One of the soldiers shouted while shaking his head.

When Ester could finally move around without having to elbow her way through people she walked over to where she had left her trunk. Ester grabbed her trunk from its spot beside Peter's and pulled it over to an unoccupied bench. She plopped herself down and crossed her arms. She loved Peter dearly, but she was fed up with his temper. And he knew it too. She was joined by Peter who sat down at the other end of the bench. When Ester didn't even look at him he slide down so their thighs were touching. Peter put his arm around knowing exactly why she was acting cold. He whispered in her ear that he was sorry, and that he loved her. Although she believed him she was still mad; and she had the right to be. Picking fights at the train station is not the Peter she knew; it was the Peter that Mrs. Pevensie was worried about.

"You're welcome." Edmund said setting his luggage down beside the little bench. He sat down beside Peter.

"I had it sorted." Peter said shrugging and turning his attention back to Ester. She continued to ignore him.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked joining them on the bench along with Lucy.

With a sigh Peter answered; "No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me to apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Why can't you just walk away?" Susan asked exasperated. Ester didn't look at him but she sure did tune in more, she wanted to know that as well.

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked putting his hand on Ester's thigh. She pushed it off.

"Uh, we are kids." Edmund said.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter sighed again. "It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said rolling her eyes and looking up. She quickly ducked down. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you." Edmund said scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Ow!" Lucy exclaimed jumping from her seat.

"Be quiet, Lucy." Susan whispered harshly.

"Something pinched me." Lucy said pointing at the bench.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter said standing up along with everyone else.

"I'm not touching you!" Ester said crossing her arms until she herself was pinched.

"Ed!" Ester shouted standing up and holding her bottom.

"I didn't do it!" Edmund said standing between Peter and Ester. Peter glared at his brother anyway.

"What was that?" Susan asked.

The train began to breeze passed the group of five way faster than a regular train would have. Especially since it was supposed to top at the station. Why wasn't it stopping? Ester could feel her lungs gettin tight and the freshness of the air began to change around her. It began to smell like, salt water. Ester was suddenly very confused but delighted as it smelled better then the train station.

"It feels like magic." Lucy said smiling.

"Quick, everybody hold hands!" Susan directed and Ester quickly latched on to Edmund's hand. Peter looked confused but held his hand out to Edmund.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund exclaimed looking horrified. Peter rolled his eyes but snatched Edmund's hand anyway.

That's when everything began to fall apart. Literally. The whole train station was crumbling. Blocks falling from the wall, tiles from the floor vanishing into thin air as if they never existed. Ester moved closer to Edmund. They wouldn't get hit with anything, right? That's when everything felt different. The thickness of the air, the direction that the light was coming from, and Ester could swear the salt water smell got stronger. Ester then began to smile. She knew why it felt like magic, it _was _magic. Before Ester could blink everything was gone, and they were somewhere else. Their luggage, train, and the train station had all been sucked away. Ester didn't know where they were, but it sure did look like a cave.

They all set off walking towards the light. Ester was a little light headed so she held onto Edmund for support. Peter, for obvious reasons, didn't like that and pulled Edmund away. But Peter was no fool, he knew jealousy would only get him in more trouble with Ester right now. So he disguised it as pure concern for his girlfriend. He didn't even know she was feeling dizzy until after he'd already pulled Ed away. Peter wrapped his arm around her as they walked onto a beautiful beach. Ester's dizzy spell went away as she shook off Peter to look around. Her anger just faded away at the sight of the shimmering water.

Ester took one look at her two closest friends before all three made a made dash to the water. Ester was stripping herself of her shoes, and hat, and that bloody tie she wanted to cut up. When her feet hit the water she was down her her skirt, and her blouse. Ester first reaction was to splash Peter. She did as he ran into the water behind her. She watched him get closer and then she splashed. He laughed but turned his back to her quickly trying to avoid being splashed in the face. Ester ran toward him and jumped on his back securing her legs around his waist. He instinctively grabbed her thighs and laughed at the childishness being brought out by the water.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked. Ester could feel the vibrations from Peter's laughter.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said pointing out the ruins he's spotted.

"Let's go check them out then." Susan suggested.

Ester stayed on Peter's back as the walked towards the unfamiliar ruins. Ester and Peter spoke quietly about how sorry Peter was for losing his temper. He told her how he never wanted to disappoint her and how much she meant to him. Ester kissed his cheek and forgave him. She hopped off his back when the needed to go up hill, as to not strain her boyfriend. His ego would prevent him from politely asking her to get off. When her feet were back on the ground she began walking alongside Peter up to the ruins. Ester jumped slightly when she heard a twig break from one of the trees. Peter chuckled at her.

"Are you scared? Would you like to hold my hand?" Peter teased holding out his hand.

"No." Ester said taking a few more steps. But when another twig snapped she grabbed his hand. "I don't want to hear a word." Ester said sternly, Peter did nothing but smile. She was so cute to him.

Another twig broke and it sounded like it was getting closer. Ester pretended it didn't bother her but she yelped when Lucy suddenly appeared. Peter burst into a fit of giggles while Lucy seemed to have not noticed.

"I found an apple tree." Lucy said carrying the apple along.

Ester refused to make eye contact with Peter as they made it to the ruins. She knew that he would coo at her and promise to always protect her. She may not have looked at his, but she could feel his eyes on her. Peter looked around the ruins without moving. Ester released his hand and walked over to a column. She ran her fingers over the crumbling rock only to have dust and dirt come off onto her fingers. She looked over her shoulder to see Lucy who was walking around eating her apple.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said staring out at the water.

"I think we did." Susan said. Ester looked at her confused but took notice to the gold chess knight she was holding.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set." Edmund said pointing at the little knight.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund scoffed.

"It can't be.." Lucy said jogging to a certain spot in the ruins.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted following. Everyone followed after them.

"Don't you see?" Lucy asked facing Peter.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Imagine walls, and columns there, and a glass roof." Lucy said moving all her siblings in front of a destroyed ... throne?

This was Cair Paravel.

"Cair Paravel." Peter said in realization.

Ester had a new outlook on the ruins. They now made her upset, instead of curious. Ester crossed her arms as she watched the looks of devastation cross all the Pevensie's faces. Their home, their kingdom was destroyed. Ester felt emotional herself. She had lived her for years, she'd been married right where they were standing. Ester looked to Peter and the look in his eye made her believe he was thinking the same thing. Ester looked around again, she'd wished nonstop that they'd return. Now that they had, nothing felt the same. Everything was wrong.

"Catapults..." Edmund said resting his hand on a boulder.

"What?" Peter asked tearing his gaze away from his girlfriend.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund said. Now Ester was really confused.

The two boys ran to the wall that hid the door to their personal treasury. Lucy and Ester linked arms as they walked over to join the boys. Peter had begun to tear a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt, so he could wrap it around a stick to create a make shift torch. Peter looked thoughtful for a second while eyeing Edmund's messenger bag.

"I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?" Peter asked.

"No," Edmund fished around in his bag. "But would this help?" Edmund asked pulling out an electric silver torch.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter said with a joking smile.

Edmund walked into the room first. Everyone filed in behind him. Lucy dropped Esters arms and stayed at the top of the stairs while Ester climbed down. Ester stood beside Peter as looked around the room sadly.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter whispered.

"Are you okay?" Ester whispered.

"I dunno yet." Peter answered.

"I was so tall." Lucy said pulling a dress out of her chest. Ester smiled.

"Well," Susan started. "You were older then."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund said and Lucy chuckled.

Ester began to couch as dust filled her lungs. She looked away from Lucy to see Peter blowing dust off of an old, gold plate. Ester peeked at it and saw the face of the great lion she'd missed dearly. Ester watched him drop the plate by his feet and walk over to his chest opening it slowly. Ester heard Susan mentioning her horn being on her saddle but her focus was on Peter. He picked up his sword and drew it looking at the inscription he'd read so many times before.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Ester finished putting her hand over Peter's gently. Their eyes met and they held onto each others gaze.

"Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers. They're all gone." Lucy said with a very sad smile.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said with determination.

The group decided to put on the clothes they had left here, their school uniforms becoming a nuisance. Ester was relieved to wear her favourite dress again. She hadn't worn the deep blue dress in so long, she'd missed it. She ran her hand down her torso remembering the first night she'd worn it when she was twenty-four. It fit better then, but, what could she do? Ester brought her hand to behind her back as she fumbled with the strings at the back of the dress. Something was wrong about them, but since they were behind her back she couldn't see the problem.

"May I?" Peter asked walking to the little hiding spot Ester had been using to change.

"Sure, love. Thank you." Ester said.

Peter made quick work of the strings and when he was done they felt right. She'd made him tie up enough dresses in his time, he could now be considered a bit of an expert. Peter rested his hands on her hips. When she looked down to hide her blush she could see his long fingers gripping her body. She felt one hand slide up her back and move her braid from falling down her back to resting over one shoulder. Ester sighed as Peter's lips made contact with the exposed skin of her neck. Peter chuckled against her warm flesh before pulling away. He reached up and trapped her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. He gently made her look at him. He leaned forward and gave her familiar lips a sweet kiss. Ester smiled as Peter rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Ester."

"I love you more, Peter."


	3. Ester In The Ruins

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of 'hot off the press' but it's finished and I'm going to correct it over the weekend but I just wanted to get this out for now. I checked it over once so it shouldn't be cringe worthy but I'll still correct it.**

Ester walked alongside Edmund as the group walked away from the ruins and towards the beach. Susan and Peter were bickering about what may have occurred while they had been absent in Narnia. They led the small group Lucy was just looking around as she walked in front of Ester and Edmund. Edmund was chatting about some nice memories when Peter and Susan came to a halt. Ester hands instantly went to the dual swords positioned on her hips. She'd missed them. Susan had suddenly drawn her bow and shot an arrow. Ester ran forward to see what was going on. There were two men holding a dwarf over the water. The dwarf was tied up. This was a murder.

"Let him go!" Susan shouted aiming another arrow.

Immediately, the dwarf looked panicked. The soldiers looked startled, so they dropped the dwarf into the water. One of the soldiers crouch down, most likely to retrieve a weapon, so Ester drew one of her swords. Susan released the string sending an arrow flying at the men. It hit one while the other dove into the water. He swam away without looking back. Peter ran for the water, ripping his sword and shield off as he did, and jumped in without hesitating to save the dwarf. Ester picked up Peter's sword and shield. Edmund went to pull in the boat. When Peter returned to the surface he had the dwarf safely in his arms. He brought him to shore where Lucy cut his bonds.

"Drop him?" The dwarf said immediately. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan scoffed.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf said.

"Maybe we should have let him." Peter said. Ester rolled her eyes.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked upset.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." The dwarf said rolling his eyes.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked scrunching his eyes.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf asked sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said smiling.

Ester handed Peter back his sword. He took it and puts it back around his waist. The dwarf took interest in the sword. A look of astonishment crossed oer his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Your it? You're the kings and queens of old?" The dwarf said frowning.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said holding out his hand to the dwarf.

"You probably could have left out the last part." Ester joked. Peter looked at her in mock shock. She winked at him.

"Probably." The dwarf said chuckling.

"You might be surprised." Peter said drawing his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf said.

"Not me, him." Peter said looking at Edmund.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked as Peter held out his sword.

"Trumpkin." The dwarf answered grabbing the sword, the tip fell to the sand quickly.

"Good luck." Susan said.

Edmund smiled at Peter who only smirked back. Suddenly, Trumpkin swung his sword knocking Ed's out of the way. Edmund ducked out of the way only to be struck in the face by Trumpkin. The fight continued for another bunch of swings. Edmund ducked and jumped out of the way. Soon, Trumpkin was disarmed and on his knees.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." Trumpkin said looking up at them.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Oh, I think you know which horn." Trumpkin said getting to his feet.

"C'mon, let's take this boat and row down Glasswater." Peter said moving towards the boat Edmund had secured. "We best get to the Narnians as soon as possible."

"But what about my horn?" Susan asked following Edmund.

"What about it?" Peter asked.

They all got into the boat. Susan scowled all the while. Ester sat down with Susan and Lucy as the boat began to slowly float down Glasswater. Lucy looked to the trees and sighed deeply.

"They're so still." Lucy said.

"They're trees, what do you expect?" Trumpkin asked cackling.

"They used to dance." Lucy frowned.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one had heard from them since." Trumpkin explained.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked. Ester shrugged when Lucy looked at her.

"Aslan? I thought he abandoned us after you lot did." Trumpkin said.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter sighed.

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin asked.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will." Peter said with determination.

When they reached the shore they all got out of the boat. Trumpkin took control of tying down the boat. Peter was looking around with his hands on his hips. Ester was talking idly with Susan.

"I'm just saying, the horn is really helpful, we should at least consider looking for it." Susan said.

"Don't move, you majesty!" Trumpkin shouted.

Ester turned to see Lucy standing near a bear. Ester thought nothing of it until the bear began to charge at Lucy. What was it doing? That's when Esters heart began to beat faster. It went faster with every step of the bear. Susan put an arrow to the string and aimed at the bear.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted.

"Susan, shoot!" Edmund shouted at Susan.

The bear continued to charge. Lucy screamed and fell over while trying to get away. An arrow hit the side of the bear. Ester saw Susan's bow still drawn. Susan looked over her shoulder at Trumpkin. Ester followed her lead and realized he's the one that shot.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"I expect he was hungry." Trumpkin said as though it was obvious.

Everyone began to run to Lucy but Peter was the fastest. He held his sword in a defensive way. The blade pointed at the fallen bears body.

"He was wild." Edmund said finally getting it.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said looking his sister over for scratches.

"Get treated like a dumb animal for long enough and that's what you become." Trumpkin said drawing a knife. "You may find Narnia a much more savage place than you remember."

Ester looked away when Trumpkin cut into the bear. She couldn't stand to look anymore. This Narnia scared her. She was suppose to be the Guardian of the Spirit. But she just wanted to go home. How could she possibly protect the spirit of Narnia when she couldn't even keep her own spirits up. Ester didn't know what to do, but she had to figure it out. And soon. Narnia will only get worse, until someone makes it better. When Trumpkin was done, whatever he was doing, they set off, walking through the trees.

Peter led the way guiding the as he had many times before. Although, something seemed off. The pathways she remembered were gone. And the landscape seemed slightly different. Had she been remembering it wrong? Or has it just changed that much? Ester pondered this while following the lead of the High King. Peter suddenly stopped and began to look around confused. Ester walked up to him and asked what the problem was.

"Nothing, I'm just, uh, it's nothing." Peter said brushing her off and walking again. Ester walked beside him.

"I don't remember this way at all." Susan said.

"That's the problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." Peter said smugly. Ester whacked him with a mock offended expression.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said. Ester laughed.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF." Susan said.

"DLF?" Edmund asked his sisters.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy said happily. The chirp in her voice was inspiring.

"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin said sarcastically making a few people chuckle.

Peter stepped into a rock passage and then stop. He looked around confused for a moment. Ester looked over his face. He was obviously confused but his ego was stopping him from asking for help.

"I'm not lost." Peter said quietly.

"No, you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin said.

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush." Peter said clarifying his plan.

"But, unless I'm mistaking, there's no crossing at the river rush." Trumpkin argued.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter said continuing on.

Everyone began to trudge on behind him. They'd been here less than a day and Peter was already a little power hungry. Ester wanted to follow Trumpkin as he'd been living in the new Narnia. But she didn't want to defy Peter, she trusted him more than anyone else in the world. They were soon at the river rush, and it was nothing but a huge gorge. There was no crossing here. Peter was wrong. Ester sighed as she got closer and closer to the edge. Her feet were at the very edge when Peter pulled her back slightly. He was worried she would fall, she could see it in his eyes. Ester blushed at the ground.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil -" Susan was cut off by Peter.

"Oh, shut up." Peter had said rolling his eyes. "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah, falling. Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" Trumpkin asked starting to walk away.

"Anything's better than walking." Susan muttered following him.

Peter grabbed Esters hand and began to tug her along. But suddenly, Lucy began shouting that Aslan was there. Ester turned only to see Lucy pointing behind her while looking at the group. Everyone looked passed her but saw nothing but trees. Ester furrowed her brow but she felt her stomach drop. Lucy had seen Aslan. He's watching them. The thought was reassuring, and made her oh so happy.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Lucy said looking across the gorge.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said turning back to them.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said. Ester smiled, and looked to Peter hopefully. He didn't look convinced.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked looking passed Lucy again.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy suggested in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said turning and gesturing for Trumpkin to lead the way.

They began walking again. Peter was talking to Trumpkin about what has happened so Ester slipped away and went to chat with Lucy. Lucy looked sad, and almost betrayed.

"You know I believe you, right Lu?" Ester asked putting her arm around the smaller girls shoulders.

"Why didn't you say something to Peter?" Lucy asked crossing her arms.

"You know your brother just as well as I do. You know how stubborn he is." Ester said and Lucy looked at Ester trough her peripherals. "C'mon Lucy, when have I ever not believed you."

"You should have spoken up." Lucy said dropping her arms.

"You're right, I should have. Next time, I will alright? I have duties you know. You may be Queen of Narnia, but I have to keep the spirit alive. It's hard work." Ester said jokingly fanning herself. Lucy laughed.

"Oh stop, I forgive you." Lucy said putting her arm around Esters waist.

"That's my girl." Ester said.

They continued walking until they reached the fort. The Telmarines were constructing a bridge, directly in the path they needed to get across. Ester hid behind the giant pile of logs as she watched them work in the heat of the day. Peter gestured for everyone to fall back and into the trees where they could talk without being noticed.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all." Susan said. Lucy looked dignified.

"Now what do we do?" Peter asked Trumpkin.

"Let me think a second, would you?" Trumpkin said rubbing the bridge of his nose aggressively.

"I think we should go back to the gorge and follow Aslan, don't you think so, Lucy?" Ester suggested winking at Lucy.

"Yeah, that's what we should do." Lucy said smiling.

"I agree." Ed said standing beside Lucy.

"We've been there, it'll be a waste of time. We've seen that there's no way across." Peter said exasperated.

"Oh, just like the only wood is the back of the wardrobe?" Edmund challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Fine! We'll go back, but if you're wrong you're doing as told no questions asked, you got it?" Peter said. Lucy nodded. Peter looked at Ester and shook his head.

"Sorry, if he's mad at you." Lucy said while she walked beside Ester back the way they came.

"It's alright, he'll get over it." Ester said ruffling Lucy's hair.

"He has to. You guys are forever." Lucy said.

"That was profound." Ester joked making Lucy push her off. "Seriously Lu, wow, philosophical."

"Oh, shut it." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Will you both be quiet? I'm trying to think." Peter snapped turning to face them.

Ester walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye challenging him. He didn't back down so she stood on her tip toes and brought their lips together. Ester brought a hand to his cheek. It took a moment for Peter to lose his anger, longer than usual actually. But it faded all the same. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her body against his tightly. She pulled away from the kiss at the sound of a cough. Edmund stood there awkwardly staring at them.

"Are we going to go or ...?" Edmund asked trailing off at the end.

"Yeah, let's go find Aslan." Peter said. He sounded way happier than before. Ester knew exactly how to work that boy.

The rest of the walk there was short. Lucy was ahead of everyone with a Cheshire grin painted on her face. Everyone else was scattered behind; but no one was saying anything. Susan and Trumpkin were both set on proving Lucy wrong. Edmund and Peter were both on the verge of believing her. Ester and Lucy both had faith in Aslan. Ester's was unstable, and teetering on the edge of a cliff but it was still there. They arrived back at the spot by the gorge in a few more short minutes.

"Wow, it's almost as if there's still no crossing here." Trumpkin said looking down.

"Where do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked completely ignoring Trumpkin.

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy said.

"I am a grown up..." Trumpkin said but he was once again ignored.

"It was right around..." Lucy walked towards the edge. The ground below her gave and Lucy let out a shriek of surprise. Everyone ran to the edge only to see Lucy sitting a few feet below them smiling. "Here." Lucy finished.

There was a narrow path leading down towards the waters edge. Lucy climbed back up so that way Peter could lead the down the path in case trouble arose, but Ester seriously doubted it would. At the bottom of the walkway there was a stone trail across the water that was sturdy enough to cross over. Once on the other side they walked for another hour before decided to set up cap for the rest of the night.

"Will the Telmarines come looking at night?" Peter asked as he prepped a fire.

"For Caspian? Maybe." Trumpkin answered. Ester looked up to see the sky quickly becoming dark.

"What do you know about him?" Peter asked as the fire roared to life. He leaned back.

"Nothing really, just that he was in the woods. My friend may have killed him. I honestly don't know." Trumpkin said lying back.

"You left him with someone that may kill him?" Susan asked horrified.

"I didn't exactly mean to get kidnapped." Trumpkin scoffed. "When I was bound and gagged and whisked away from my home he was left with _two_ of my friends."

"Who are they?" Lucy asked.

"Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. A badger and a dwarf." Trumpkin said. "I can only hope they weren't killed."

"And you think they may have killed Caspian?" Susan asked. Trumpkin rolled his eyes.

"Did I not just say that I don't know? Nikabrik isn't exactly a friendly fellow, but these days .. who is?" Trumpkin asked rhetorically.

The conversation ended there. The sky was pitch black within half an hour. Everyone laid back trying to get as comfortable as they could on the hard ground. Peter laid on his back while Ester cuddled into his side. Ester always felt so at home while she fell asleep next to Peter. Anywhere with Peter was her utopia. She was aware that made her seem naive to adults, and she was aware that she was opening her heart for heartbreak. But she trusted Peter, and she knew he would never even dream of hurting her.

Hundreds of years ago their love was spoken of by many. It was rumoured to be the purest, and truest love in all of Narnia. Everyone who knew them, knew this rumour to be true. Peter could spend all day doing the hardest work, and doing the toughest tasks entrusted to the King and his smile will still light up when she walks into the room. She's the only one who can calm him down when his temper gets lost. Ester and Peter have something that not everyone will have. They have true love, they have love that will make them feel twenty when they're actually eighty. Their love will stand the test of time. Their love is forever.


End file.
